


I'm a Grimm Now

by Purema



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: BAMF Nick, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monroe makes a mistake, Nick becomes a true Grimm, Nick is a Grimm, Nick is not a baby grimm anymore, rosalee is a good friend, sad nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purema/pseuds/Purema
Summary: Monroe cheated on Nick with Angelina. Monroe goes after his Grimmlet wanting to make amends only to find out Nick Burkhardt can't be found. He has created Nicholas Kessler and it's not only Portland that feels the consequences.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt & Rosalee Calvert, Nick Burkhardt/Monroe, Rosalee Calvert & Monroe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	I'm a Grimm Now

**Author's Note:**

> Comments hugely appreciated. Enjoy!

Monroe is scared of his Grimm just once. 

He is chilled to the bone by the hollow look in Nick's eyes brimming with tears. 

Monroe cheated on him with Angelina and now Nick is whispering how he could never be her, never be a blutbad. 

_Be safe_ , he says and walks out the door. 

Monroe doesn't follow and the next day he goes to Nick's flat no one answers. He goes to the station and is told by Renard Nick is on a mission by his orders. Hank glares at him when he passes. 

The trailer is gone and Monroe's number has been blocked. Rosalee looks disappointed and conflicted when he visits her. She got a call from Nick but doesn't know where he is.  
A month goes by and Monroe doesn't understand why Nick won't hear him out, hear his pleas and apologies. Then one night Rosalee comes to her place with a quiet plea from Nick to stop calling. She gives Monroe a small box. Nick had asked Rosalee to hide it at her place, before...now he had asked her to give it to Monroe with his wish for quiet.

Its a wedding ring. Monroe feels like throwing up. 

-*-*-

Monroe realizes his mistake the second he stops his car and Rosalee opens the door. He doesn’t get it for actually thinking about it but for the way Rosalee freezes.  
The Fuchsbau slowly bends to look at him with disbelieving eyes.

She can smell all of it.

They stare at each other in silence, both shocked.

Monroe expects accusations, shouting even. The look of confusion surprisingly hurts more. The big fat “ _Why?_ ” is written all over her delicate features like she simply can’t comprehend what has happened.

She doesn’t shout. She doesn’t question his love for Nick.

She doesn’t get into the car.

“I’ve got to tell Nick, Eddie. I’ve got to.”

Eddie has plenty of time to respond but he doesn’t know how. Rosalee steps away from the car but he can see she is just standing there, facing towards him, unmoving.

It hurts.

After few long minutes of stillness the fox walks away. Eddie takes several more before starting his car.

Rosalee walks back to her shop, hops to sit on the counter. She takes out her phone and stares at Nick’s number and name.

For a moment she wonders how high the cost will be for Monroe being stupid enough to cheat on a Grimm. 

But it’s Nick.

It’s Nick, _their_ Nick first and only then a Grimm, an unusual one at that. It’s Nick which is why she needs to do this and there is no hesitance nor resignation in her voice when the call is picked up.

“Hey Nick. I need you to come to the shop. It’s important. No, no need for that. Eddie knows you will be here.”

-*-*-

The next time Monroe hears anything it’s from an old wieder friend from another state. Worst of criminal wesen keep either disappearing or turn up at police stations with confessions and damning evidence. No one knows for sure, but there's whispers about it being a new Grimm. There are whispers about the Grimm going by the name Kessler, and the wesen wither in fear. 

Monroe can't even be angry at Nick for hunting without being a hypocrite. Once Monroe confronts Renard the royal just says his Grimm is finally getting his training. _His_ Grimm. 

Not Monroe's. 

Renard is never hostile towards him but stares him down, daring him to challenge the claim he has clearly lost. Monroe leaves and this time Hank looks pitying.

A year goes past and everyone seems to know Kessler's mark for he consults with a royal, does not kill all wesen, not even all the bad ones and did kill a fellow Grimm for crossing with his morals. He is a ghost, can only be connected to Renard and he is on his way towards Portland. 

Monroe doesn't check who the message is from before opening it and feels his heart stutter.

"I'm a Grimm now. Tell Angelina to stay away from me, she is on too many lists."

Nick just told him he will kill Monroe's ex if come across with her yet Monroe is glad. He got a warning. He still means something, isn’t forgotten.

From the moment Monroe got Nick's ring he has worn it on his neck like a collar. Even when he relapsed with Angelina soon after Nick's departure he never took it off. When he cut contacts with Angelina it took one month for Monroe to hear she got herself killed.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Monroe sends. He stares at the answer for many long minutes.

"If she attacks me, she will die. If you attack me, I will die. Choose your tactic wisely."

Monroe stares at nothing and feels nothing – refuses to.

-*-*-

Renard looks at him hard but his words are soft. "Nick Burkhardt had a chance for home, family and friends. Nicholas Kessler on the other hand is an embodiment of danger. The life he has chosen is the one of eternal move."

Nick was rejected by two potential families and futures, one of them with Monroe. Blood relatives are either dead or abandoned him. 

Monroe thought about Nick curled on his couch, sleeping in Monroe's pyjamas and how the man had come to a conclusion there was no family nor home meant for him. 

It must have hurt. 

It must have hurt _so much_. 

Monroe would never get to hurt the man again like that, he would not pet those black locks until the grey eyes opened, warm. His baby Grimm was now Renard's most powerful weapon, one that did not need his guidance. 

Nick's... _Kesslers_...no, it was Nick who warned him. Nick, or what was left of his ex-lover, had basically told Monroe on those messages the Blutbad holds a noose around his neck. Should he see Nick as dangerous to his life or if he didn't approve of his current person he was welcome to end Nick.

Monroe wore Nick's cold ring and Nick wore Monroe's burning noose.

Everyone was after his Grimm now. It made Monroe sick. It also strengthened the belief Nick would never take him back, not when he was dangerous just by association, more so every day. Nick would not risk Monroe’s well-being like that when he thinks the blutbad is not all-in in their relationship and not satisfied with him. His Nick was waiting to be ended embracing his heritage of solitude and blood while at it. 

Monroe cried after seeing Nick, briefly and by accident.

He saw steely eyes which he had seen on many blutbaden. 

Nick was now a perfect hunter with predators’ eyes. Instead of the pride he might have felt in a time he made different choices all the wolf could feel now was loss and fear.

He knew how this would go. He knew the story.

Someone was going to kill his mate.


End file.
